The Evil Tea Party
by Monochromatic Dog
Summary: Harry is in danger of being killed by the two most powerful wizards in the magic world. During his escape,he is given the most disturbing information by the most unexpected person.


Harry ran around in circles, attempting to escape from the evil Voldermort. Voldermort was accompanied by Dumbledore, and they formed an allegiance declaring that they will compete with each other claiming the title of the evilest and most malicious person in both the Muggle world and the magic world. The competition was that whoever kills Harry first will be awarded the grand prize. Dumbledore pushed Voldermort into the Great Hall, and he locked him up so that he could win the title for sure. Voldermort put a curse on Dumbledore and transformed him into a turkey. Harry was safe for now but suddenly out of nowhere Professor Snape came into the scene and started to attack Harry with a stick in a weird unusual way. Harry felt grossed out by Professor Snape's choice of weapon, so he turned him into a macaw. Then Voldermort managed to escape the Great Hall and he chased after Harry Potter. At the time, Harry Potter was taking a short nap beside Hermoine who appeared to be unhappy about something. Harry wanted to know so he asked Hermoine what was bothering her. She refused to reply but Harry's annoying accent forced her to spill out her secret affections for Ginny. She explained to Harry how awful it would be if Ron had heard about it. So she made Harry keep it a secret. But Harry also knew a secret about Ron. He did not tell Hermoine and kept it to himself. The secret was that Ron…

Voldermort teleported himself into Ron's mind. He found it quite vacuous and comfortable. He used his psychic power to control Ron's mind. He had an evil plan up his sleeves. He had an evil plan that he would gradually inflict upon Harry at the most unexpected time. His plan was well thought, but Dumbledore's was even better. Dumbledore took control of Professor Snape's mind and he had an eviler plan if compared to Voldermort's.

The next day, Harry ran into Professor Snape and Harry noticed that he was acting quite unusual that day. He was much nicer but his face had a frozen expression of malignity. His grin was very disturbing, so Harry pushed Snape into a hole. Snape countered with a mind control spell that was defective upon Harry. Harry laughed and sneered at the state of misery that Professor Snape was in. He had a sudden feeling of guilt and pity for what he had done to his most beloved teacher. So he reached out his hand to help Snape out of the hole. He was unaware of the danger that surrounded him. Abruptly, before Harry managed to pull Snape out of the hole, Harry was pulled away by Ron Weasely, his most trusted friend. He walked with him and discussed about the lies and deceits that was kept from him. Harry was outraged by his friend's sudden outbreak of anger that he stuffed him into the hole, beside Snape. Snape laughed out loud and Harry was so annoyed with his joy that he ran to Hermoine crying for help. Hermoine calmed him down and told him to be quieter, because someone was apparently stalking her. Who was it? And why would someone want to stalk Hermoine?

Voldermort and Dumbledore both made another alliance declaring that they will work together as a team, and if they happen to catch Harry Potter, they will both be awarded the title and they will rule both the muggle and magic world together. So everything now was much more evil. Harry was sick that day when the alliance was formed. He was not very conscious and did not take much notice of what was happening around him. So unexpectedly, he fell at the top of the Grand Stairs and the Fat Lady in the portrait laughed without pity. Harry fell on Malfoy and Malfoy pretended to be severely injured so he could sue Harry and steal his alleged girlfriend, Hermoine. But little did he know that Hermoine was in love with Ron's little sister, Ginny. So Malfoy started to laugh and he called his lawyer Hagrid to defend his case.

Voldermort and Dumbledore stirred up an evil plan probably the most evil of all. They together planned to hold a tea party in honor of Harry's upcoming birthday. They will pretend to drink the tea that will be poisoned with the most poisonous ingredient: Harry Potter's scar. They worked together to attack Harry and they had the most evil plan already set up. They knew how to take the scar. The only way was to take it by force. So Voldermort appeared at Hogwarts to capture Harry and steal his cool scar. He saw Harry and immediately walked towards him and grabbed his hands and trying to rip his face out. Harry was still weak for he was still sick. So he started to meditate and pray, and Voldermort screamed in pain. Harry Potter was shocked to have realized that Voldermort's weakness had all been along was meditation and prayer. He then called upon Ron as he turned his back on Voldermort, who cried out loudly in pain. Before Harry could pick up the phone he was attacked by a black figure that lurked in the dark.

It was Pikachu! Pikachu stared at Harry with its humungously innocent eyes, which hypnotized Harry. Harry was teleported into a dark room with only one window that gave in light. He was strapped tightly to a chair and he suffered the cruellest pain ever. He sat on his chair, watching his friends, his only two friends, Hermoine and Ron suffer. They were being shocked by Pikachus. But surprisingly Voldermort was there too. Harry watched as the scene started to turn into a bloody battle for survival. He unravelled the strings and loosened himself free. He ran into the ring where the great battle was taking place. Harry was shocked to have known that both his friends had died and Voldermort was still alive. Harry did not have his wand with him. He did not know what to do in order to defeat such great evil. Suddenly a light shone out of nowhere. It got brighter and brighter then…

Harry was hit in the head by a retractable baton made of plastic. Harry moaned in pain. He opened his eyes, but everything was too bright to see. Where was he? Harry was afraid. His friends have died and now it was his turn. But the thought of dying did not cross his mind. His attention was arrested at the figure that seemed to become bigger. He was sure that it was Dumbledore. The outline was similar to his. He was sure of it. But he had a flask in his hand. Why would Dumbledore be carrying a flask? Is it Snape? Harry's mind was filled with questions. He suddenly woke up.

He was at Ron's house party. He was playing pillow fight with Ginny, Hermoine, and Ron, and when Ginny hit him in the head he was knocked unconscious so he was taken to the hospital. He was in coma for 50 years and on Ron's birthday party he invited Harry to his birthday so he took Harry from the hospital while he was in a coma to his birthday party. And now he was awake from his coma. But something was troubling Harry. Something that had been troubling him for all those years.

What had really happened, he could not remember. All he knew was that Hermoine was married to Malfoy and Ron was married to Ginny. And apparently Harry was married to someone. It was the person that he saw in the brightness. Who was it? Dumbledore? It can't have been. Then who?

Harry did not realize that his secret lover was actually Mrs Dursley, his aunt. Harry wanted to get a divorce, but he couldn't because Mrs Dursley wouldn't sign the divorce sheets. So Harry tried to get her really irritated by talking with his disturbing accent perpetually. But Mrs Dursley had become deaf due to old age. Harry was married to an old hag who lived off his sister's son's wealth. Harry was disgusted by this so he planned to murder his aunt. He planned an evil plan.

One dark night he took his aunt when she was sleeping into the flying car. Then he crashed the car into Ron's house for stealing his Ginny from him. Harry was certain that Mrs. Dursley had died so he started to walk home again. But he was filled with guilt that he could not continue to take another step to his bedroom. Harry then suddenly saw Mr Dursley and he went to Harry and asked him where he had been. Harry had been mistaken. He was not married to Mrs Dursley but to ….

Mr Dursley was about to make tea for Harry when suddenly he was run over by a stampede of unicorns and followed by a shock of pikachus. Harry laughed and celebrated his fortuity. He drank the tea that Mr Dursley and fell to the floor. His breath gradually shortening. Harry was gone.


End file.
